pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Heirhiii
Hair Manipulation: Yura's trademark was her razor-sharp hair strands, which were apparently capable of cutting through anything except Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire-Rat. The hair was made up of the hair of her victims, as she stated that once she killed Inuyasha, all his hair would be a "pleasure to control".4 Kagome noticed that there seemed to be strands of Yura's hair that shimmered, signifying that a certain strand (or strands) controlled a large group of the hair.5 These shimmering strands could be traced back to Yura's location. Yura had perfectly mastered the hair she has collected over the years, the volume of which increased as she killed more people and took their hair which gives versatile usages in battle. Kushi no Ori (櫛乃檻, Comb of Hair): Yura was able to direct a large mass of hair upward, forming a massive cage made of her hair, in which she could securely trap her enemies. Kushi no Ori Yura using the Kushi no Ori. Puppetry: Controlling people by making them lose consciousness and using her hair as marionette strings. Yura Puppetry 3 Yura using her hair for puppetry. Entanglement: Catching her opponents, preventing them from moving freely and hanging them if necessary. Tracking: Following her enemies, by sticking a hair to her enemy and following it where it went. Hair Barrier: Protecting herself when she encountered strong attacks like Inuyasha's Blades of Blood. Suspended Weaponry: Controlling objects from a distance, the most explicit example being when she used her opponent's sword controlled by the hair. Restoration: Using these hairs to heal her amputated limbs (only in the anime), as shown when Inuyasha cut off her sword hand, only for it to be reattached soon after. It could also be used to heal from seemingly any injury, shown when Inuyasha sliced Yura in half. Immortality: Due to Yura placing her true self and soul within her red comb hidden within a red skull at the very center of her hair cocoon, her body is merely an empty shell and thus she's capable of recovering from just about any bodily damage she may sustain within little time and little reaction to them. This is proven when during her fight against Inuyasha, he was able to inflict a number of grievous wounds on her with none of them impeding her in any way with one being an impalement in her chest where her heart should be and being bisected from waist didn't stop her neither. Only when Kagome stabbed the skull and the comb which are her true form with her arrow infused with spiritual power was Yura finally vanquished for good. Ogre Fire Hair 4 Ogre Fire Hair Pyrokinesis: Through her comb Yura can generate fire on hair that she claims can incinerate someone to the bones in mere seconds and leave nothing behind though wasn't able to get through the protection of the Robe of the Fire Rat. Oni-Bi Gushi (鬼火毛, Ogre-Fire Hair): Using her red comb, by making a sweeping motion, Yura unleashed a torrent of flames which could be channeled down her hair for a better attack.6 She used this attack on Kagome, claiming that it would incinerate her body, and that "not even her bones would be left". This would have happened, had Kagome not been wearing Inuyasha's fireproof robe. Flight: Yura had the ability to fly and hover in midair. Immense Agility: She was extremely agile and flexible. Her balance was also incredible, as shown when she stood on and sometimes jumped onto single strands of hair. Enhanced Strength: She has a good deal of strength as she managed to combat effectively against the likes of Inuyasha at close with little effort and even managed to push him. Expert Swordswoman: Yura has shown high skills in swordsmanship as she managed to grievously wound Inuyasha multiple times within close range before he was able to react to her most of the time. Through her hair she can wield her sword in an unconventional method of having suspended in mid-air and attacking from there. High Demonic Power: Despite being only an oni, Yura has proven herself to be a very serious threat to Inuyasha and Kagome despite not enhancing her power with the Shikon Jewel shard she had in possession then. Through the versatile applications of her hair and prowess she was able to narrowly kill the two of them.